6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lords of Malltown
The Lords of Malltown is the 46th episode of 6teen and the 19th episode of the second season. It aired on May 22, 2005, in Canada on Teletoon, and on November 24, 2008, in the United States on Cartoon Network. When Wyatt realizes he's too uptight, he gets Jude to help him out by having Jude teach him how to skateboard. Meanwhile, Caitlin forces Jen to have double dates with her since her crush Billy refuses to go anywhere without his best friend Carl. While all this goes on, Jonesy takes a job as the mall janitor. Plot Main Plot When Wyatt and Jude arrive at work late, Wyatt is worried while Jude is nonplussed. As it turns out, Wyatt's apprehension is misplaced, as Wayne simply steals Wyatt's coffee while telling him to chill. Having received this suggestion from both Jude and Wayne, Wyatt asks them if they think he's uptight. When he receives an affirmative answer, Wyatt initially moves to protest, but has all of his complaints shut down and is proven uptight when two girls looking for movie suggestions take advice from Jude and Jonesy rather than ask Wyatt for help. Wyatt doesn't want to believe that this is true, but when he goes to see Nikki with a demo of his new song, she confirms his fears by telling him that not only is his heartbroken phase getting old, but his sound is totally uptight. Upon hearing this, Wyatt decides to make a change, as he can't stomach his music becoming toxic, and goes to ask Jude for help with getting out of his rut. Jude is all too willing to help, and he advises Wyatt to become a skater under his tutelage. Soon, Wyatt is learning from Jude in the middle of the mall. However, since Jude's way of teaching is to use trial-and-error, Wyatt finds himself continually failing in public. After a few public humiliations, Wyatt is ready to quit, so Jude decides that it would be best for them to make a change of venue where he can tutor Wyatt in-depth about how to ride a skateboard. Jude chooses the back hallways of the mall as Wyatt's classroom. There, Wyatt spends a lot of time trying to master the basics, but eventually manages to get the starting points down. Once he does so, Jude decides that Wyatt's training is complete, and he and Wyatt hit the mall. There, the two skateboarders rip it up, pranking Ron and having fun. This breaks Wyatt out of his rut, and soon he is getting accolades from other teenagers for his stunts and starting to relax. Not only does this help Wyatt stop being so uptight, but he also writes a song that is not heartbroken at all. When he performs it at Grind Me, the crowd cheers him, as he's finally gotten over his obsession with his breakup. Sub-Plot One: Billy and Carl It is a normal day in the mall when Caitlin drags Jen into Spin This. The purpose of their visit is simple: Caitlin wants to show Jen her newest crush, Billy. When Jen spots him, she agrees with Caitlin's assessment that he's cute, and when he comes over to greet them, Caitlin and Billy quickly hit it off, so Billy introduces them to his best friend Carl. Carl is the opposite of his friend: slobbish, unstylish, and not particularly good-looking. However, Caitlin really likes Billy, and when Billy invites them all to go to a comic book signing, Caitlin readily agrees. While Jen is unwilling to go out with Carl on a double date, Caitlin is able to beg Jen into agreeing to the offer, and all four of them end up going to the signing. While there, Caitlin and Billy split off from Jen and Carl, leaving them there while Carl gets his comics signed by Nitro Bob. Naturally, this does nothing to endear Carl to Jen, and after the date is over, Jen concludes that going out with Carl was less fun than picking at her own zits. The only good takeaway she can find is that at least she'll never have to go out with Carl again–or so she thinks until Caitlin signs them up for a lunch double date. Jen is not happy with this turn of events, but she has no way to bail, and when date time rolls around she finds herself sharing a booth with Caitlin, Billy, and Carl. Billy and Caitlin continue to hit it off on the lunch date, which annoys Jen because that leaves her with only Carl to chat with. Eventually, the strain becomes too much, and she pulls Caitlin into the bathroom to talk to her. Caitlin promises that she won't leave Jen behind when pressed, but soon this promise proves to be a lie as well, as Billy suggests that he and Caitlin take off for the Gigantoplex and Caitlin quickly agrees. Caitlin doesn't want to completely mess up Jen's life, however, so she leaves behind her wallet so that the rest of Jen and Carl's date will be paid for by her. As soon as Billy and Caitlin leave, however, Jen gets up as well, since she can't see any point in sticking around. When Carl asks her why, she angrily tells him that she doesn't like him, hurting his feelings. Carl can understand where she's coming from, however, and when Jen apologizes for being so harsh, they make up and Carl suggests that Jen put Caitlin's money to good use so that they can have a fun afternoon together. In the meantime, Billy and Caitlin are having a good time at the movies when somebody spills his soda all over Billy's shirt. Billy takes off his shirt to wring it out, but when Caitlin catches a glimpse of Billy's back she is shocked. Billy has acne all over his back, and try as she might Caitlin cannot stomach such a thing. As a result, she breaks up with Billy, but when Jen hears about how shallow Caitlin was she is livid–and, consequently, grateful that she and Carl spent so much of Caitlin's money on having a fun afternoon out together. The gang laugh at this while Caitlin is distraught at being broke. Sub-Plot Two: Janitorial Jonesy While Jude and Wyatt are practicing skateboarding, a janitor comes in and removes his sunglasses and false beard, revealing himself to be Jonesy. As soon as he sees his friends, Jonesy tries to disguise himself, but fails at doing so as they have already spotted and recognized him. When they ask him what he's doing, Jonesy tells them the truth: he took the janitor job since it pays well, but since it's not going to be good for his street cred, he wears a disguise while on the job. Because he can't keep such a plan up forever, his idea is that he'll work for three weeks, quit, and live out the rest of the year on his earnings from the janitorial job. His male friends accept this and promise to keep his secret. However, when it comes to his secret, Jonesy is his own worst enemy, as he walks in on Jen and Caitlin in the El Sporto's washrooms, where they recognize him. Even then, they promise not to tell anybody, but Nikki is able to figure out who the janitor is. This irritates Jonesy, as he's certain that he'll receive plenty of ribbing from Nikki for his uncool job; however, Nikki tells him not to worry, as she considers her job at the Khaki Barn much worse. This leads to Jonesy taking off his disguise and sweeping the mall normally, but this turns out to have negative ramifications for him, as he ends up getting fired–and, due to taking off his disguise, he is unable to apply again as himself. Quotes *'Carl:' You have a cute butt too. Jen: Ew. *'Jen:' You can stop looking at my butt anytime now. *'Wayne:' Chill, my brother, no need for drama, just hand over my suck-up coffee. Wyatt: But that was– Wayne: Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh uh uh uh uh. Wyatt: ...mine. *'Wyatt:' Check out this crazy tattoo action! I got it on a dare. Wayne: What is it, a tadpole? Wyatt: It's a music note. Wayne: Are you sure that's not a mole? 'Cause it looks like a mole. *'Jude:' You're tighter than an airlock. Wyatt: What? Jonesy: You're so tight you squeak, man. *'Nikki:' Um, do I have "Free Phone Minutes" written on my forehead? *'Jen:' Hey! Where are you going? Billy: Nepal! *'Jen:' I've had more fun popping my own zits than I did last night! *'Jonesy:' Washroom...check. Still here. *'Jen:' Here's your wallet, Caitlin. Caitlin: (crying) Billy and I broke up. Jen: Oh no! What happened? Nikki: He had (over-the-top horrified look) bacne! *'Wayne:' So we gonna hear you whine about Serena dumping you again? Wyatt: Serena who? Trivia *'Goof:' In this episode, Wyatt is still working at Underground Video, and Starr is not Nebula anymore. This directly contradicts "A Ding from Down Under" and "Lights Out," respectively. Of course, this episode could chronologically come before said episodes. *'Goof:' Wyatt says that Jonesy has never kept a job for more than one day; however, in many episodes, he is seen holding jobs for longer than this. Of course, Wyatt could be exaggerating, and most of Jonesy's jobs do end within a day (the rest have all ended within a week) *Jonesy's job: mall janitor Reason for firing: was hiding trash and not putting any effort into cleaning, causing shopper complaints. *The skateboard that Jude gives to Wyatt has a Van Halen-esque design on its bottom. *Wyatt mentions that Underground Video has a "Moondance Film Festival" section in-store. The festival's name is a reference to Sundance. *This is the second time a double date occurs. The first time was in "Mr. Nice Guy," where Jonesy and Wyatt went on a double date with Britney and Gina, the third time was in "Double Date," where Jonesy and Nikki were forced to go on a double date with Darth and Julie, and the fourth and final time was in "On Your Mark, Get Set... Date," where Jen and Todd double-dated with Caitlin and Tom. *Nikki is seen drinking coffee here and it is implied she drinks regularly now; however, she went on a caffeine binge in "Idol Time at the Mall" where it was implied she doesn't drink coffee very often. It's likely that she picked up the habit somewhere between then and this episode. *When Wyatt and Jude are mentioning some of Jonesy's previous jobs, they call back to a couple of episodes. **"The Birthday Boy" is when Jonesy dressed up as a giant banana. **"The One with the Text Message" was when Jonesy wore a soup can on his head.. *This is the second episode where Wyatt's tendency to be uptight is addressed. Before this, it was a plot point in "One Quiet Day." Coincidentally, this episode comes 23 episodes after "One Quiet Day," and said episode was the 23rd episode. *This episode strongly hints that Jonesy still has feelings for Nikki, as even though his excuse for wearing the disguise was that he didn't want his street cred wrecked, he took it off when Nikki found out. *Wyatt begins to get over Serena dumping him in this episode. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h36m11s116.jpg|Stop staring at my butt! Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h38m33s248.jpg|The things she does to be a good friend... Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h37m30s70.jpg|The guys with Blue Dress Girl and a Greeter Goddess. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h39m27s48.jpg|Jonesy incognito. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h40m09s178.jpg|Somebody looks familiar. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h40m48s90.jpg|Preparations. Nkircks.jpg|Nikki slipping on the headphones. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h41m36s60.jpg|Wyatt's current music is painful to hear. 36f4bd24a3d4138bb147ef4cdebcee40-banner.jpg|Nikki is speechless. Tt04393411.jpg|"You're in a rut." Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h42m25s35.jpg|You're uptight. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h43m07s208.jpg|You're the only one who can help me! Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h43m56s181.jpg|The way of the boarder. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h44m36s60.jpg|Jen, Caitlin, and...Jonesy? Nitro Bob.png|Nitro Bob signing autographs. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h46m04s187.jpg|Own the escalator! Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h47m59s240.jpg|People, do NOT try this at home. Or, for that matter, any place with an escalator. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h48m57s106.jpg|"Maybe we should take some baby steps first." Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h49m42s42.jpg|Caitlin enjoys her date. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h50m13s115.jpg|Jen is having a miserable time. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h51m07s140.jpg|Wyatt tries to board... Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h51m56s76.jpg|..and wipes out. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h56m05s48.jpg|"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h56m40s134.jpg|"Undoubtedly." Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h57m18s15.jpg|Wyatt's private skating classroom. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h58m08s3.jpg|Learning the proper stance. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h58m37s40.jpg|Jude providing an example. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h59m23s233.jpg|Jumping over Jude. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h59m50s211.jpg|Failing to jump over Jude. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h00m34s148.jpg|Board spin! Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h01m04s219.jpg|Jonesy's cover blown. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h01m52s196.jpg|His haphazard redisguising. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h02m50s255.jpg|Jonesy was trying to preserve the street cred. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h03m33s174.jpg|Jen hates being there. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h04m34s238.jpg|Caitlin oblivious to Jen's annoyance. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h06m22s55.jpg|Jen and Caitlin catch Jonesy. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h07m16s104.jpg|Jonesy annoyed with Ron. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h08m15s66.jpg|Caitlin breaks another promise to Jen. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h09m16s10.jpg|Caitlin selfishly abandons Jen for alone time with Billy. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h10m10s42.jpg|"Well, I'm outta here." Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h10m55s179.jpg|Jen getting blunt. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h11m43s205.jpg|Mutual understanding. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h13m04s131.jpg|Of course, they do have Caitlin's wallet. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h13m31s16.jpg|"Waitress!" Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h14m10s158.jpg|Wyatt out of his rut. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h14m52s53.jpg|Chick magnet? Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h15m34s226.jpg|Jonesy trying to hide his face. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h16m13s91.jpg|Nikki flirting. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h17m21s196.jpg|Don't make eye contact... Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h18m03s174.jpg|Messing with Jonesy's mind. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h19m05s247.jpg|"Have we met before? Because I think that beard of yours is REALLY HOT!" Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h20m30s107.jpg|"OKAY! WHO TOLD HER!?" Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h21m30s169.jpg|Caitlin horrified. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h22m12s112.jpg|Caitlin's forced smile. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h22m47s177.jpg|"We broke up." Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h23m54s101.jpg|"He had...gasp! Backne!" Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h24m47s112.jpg|Jen angry at Caitlin's shallowness. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h25m30s29.jpg|Jen no longer feels guilty for what she did. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h26m20s39.jpg|"I splurged ALL your money in revenge." Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h27m33s245.jpg|"Thanks for a GREAT evening, Caitlin!" Video Category:Season 2 Category:Videos